Empty: Jaimden fanfiction
by beep37
Summary: James figures out Jaiden has anorexia and buliema. He knows he has to fix this. What can he do to help?


**Part One**

"Thanks for giving me a ride to the party, James," Jaiden said. "You're welcome," James replied, smiling at her, "anytime." The two best friends got out of James's car to go to the party, which was at Adam's house. They knocked on the door. Adam opened it and yelled, "Hey dudes! I was wondering when you two were gonna show up!" Adam hugged his friends. "Let's get this party _started_!" He yelled to all the party guests. The music started blasting and the lights started flashing. Later at the party...

"Jaiden!" James called with his mouth full, "You _gotta _try this cake!" Jaiden felt a bit uncomfortable. But she walked over to James anyway and cut herself a tiny crumb of a slice. Then James saw that she only had a tiny slice of cake. "You need help?" he asked her as he cut off a normal-sized slice of cake and handed it to her. Then she hesitated...and took a bite. _Oh frick. OH FRICK! This cake is AMAZING! _Jaiden thought happily as she munched down on the cake.

After she had ate 2 or 3 slices of the cake, she then realized, _oh dang. I've gone too far!_ "Um, how many calories are _in _this cake?!" Jaiden asked Adam panickedly. Adam answered nonchalantly, "Oh, about 450." Jaiden's eyes got wide with worry. "Oh! Uh, heh heh! Gotta go to the restroom! BRB!" Jaiden called, running to the restroom. She pushed her body against the door, breathing hard. She looked at herself in the mirror. She knew what she had to do. She tried to lock the door, but it wouldn't lock. _My luck, _Jaiden thought. _I know I shouldn't do this._ _But... I have to._

James was partying hard. He didn't have a care in the world until he noticed..."Hey, where's Jaiden?" he wondered aloud. "I dunno, I thought you were watching her!" Adam called. James started panicking. Then he heard the faint sound of... puking? He ran over to the restroom door, very worried. What was going on? He slowly creaked open the door. No one else was looking. He saw Jaiden leaning over the toilet, puking. Then she realized he was there and looked up at him sadly, tears in her eyes. Then she fell, fainted, into his arms.

"Whoa, what happened?" Adam asked when he saw Jaiden lying unconcious in James's arms. He was very concerned. "She puked," James said, "and then she fainted. Goodbye Adam." James opened Adam's door and started to walk out. "Bye James," Adam called. "I really hope Jaiden's ok!" James put Jaiden in his car and drove to her house. He carefully and gently got the house keys out of her pocket and carried her into her house and tucked her into bed. Then she opened her eyes. "J-james?" She mumbled. "JAIDEN! You're all right!" James yelled, elated. "Yeah. I just... pretended to faint because I wanted no one to see me like this." James asked, "Why'd you puke, after you just ate some delicious cake-"  
Jaiden sat upright. "James, I have anorexia." "...what?"

**Part Two**

"Yeah..." Jaiden started to cry. James put his arm around her and hugged her. "I didn't want anyone to know because I know they would've hated and judged me. Well, now you know... I guess you don't want to be friends anymore." Jaiden said tearfully. "I don't care, Jaiden. I'll never judge you, no matter what." James said. "_Really?!" _Jaiden cried. "Yes. You'll always be my best friend, no matter what. I'll help you through all this. We can do this- together." Jaiden beamed at him. "Well, never tell _anyone, _ok?" "Forever a secret." James assured her. She jumped on James and hugged him. Then, since puking takes a lot out of you, Jaiden fell into bed, sleeping already. Then James kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room, turning off the light. He never saw Jaiden softly smile.

* * *

Light was bursting into the room. It was the next morning. Jaiden stretched out her arms, yawned, and got out of bed. For some reason, she heard the sound of sizzling. "Huh?" She opened her bedroom door and walked into her kitchen to see... "JAMES! What are _you _doing here?!" Jaiden yelled. "Fixing you breakfast," he replied, flipping a pancake. Jaiden was flabbergasted. James was being SO NICE! Had he forgot what she had told him the night before? "Here you go," James called, gently putting a pancake onto her plate. Jaiden looked at it.

For the first time in months, she was actually _hungry. _But then she noticed- the pancake was in the shape of a heart. "For you," James said. Jaiden was so happy. She hugged James. "You're so sweet!" But then she realized what he was trying to do... _make her eat_. "BRB," James called, "I have to go do something." He looked at her with a worried and stern look that said, _Jaiden, I know you have an eating disorder, but you gotta at least eat this pancake! You could... die!_ Jaiden looked back at him with a look that said, _I know I could die, ok! Stop rubbing it in! I know you're trying to help me. _James looked back at her, and then walked out of the room. While James was gone, Jaiden looked at the pancake, and put it to her mouth. Jaiden gasped. She couldn't believe what she'd almost done! Jaiden looked at the pancake one last time, and slid it into the trash can.

* * *

"Ok, I'm back- oh wow, you ate the pancake already?" James was surprised. "Haha, yeah, it was great," Jaiden mumbled. "Good! I hoped you'd like it!" James said, proud of himself. Jaiden felt bad, but couldn't tell the truth. Then James's phone rang. It was Adam. "Hello? Is James here?" Adam said. "Yeah! Hey!" James said. "I called to see if Jaiden was all right." "Aww, that's really nice of you, Adam!" Jaiden said through the phone. "I'm fine." "Great!" Adam said. "I was really worried about you." "Ok, Adam! Thanks for checking up on her. She's doing better now, Thank God. Goodbye!" James called. "Adios!" James hung up the phone.

Jaiden felt bad for lying to James. She was not at all better. She still had anorexia. _I'm just a mess,_ Jaiden thought. _I'm not good enough._"Ok, Jaiden, I have to go take out your trash." James told her. "I'm doing this for you because you still need time to recover from last night. _The pancake. _Jaiden knew she couldn't let him see it. "No!" she yelled. But it was too late. He was already outside, pushing her trash can out to the dumpster. _Huh? _James thought. _What's this? _He saw the pancake he had made for her, uneaten. _Jaiden... _He wasn't mad at her. Just... concerned.

**Part Three**

"I'm sorry, James!" Jaiden yelled. "It's fine, Jaiden," James replied, sighing sadly, "You just need to eat _something._" "How about...you, Adam, and I all go to the movies together tonight?" James suggested. "Ok!" Jaiden said.

* * *

So, that night, the three of them got together at the movie theater and watched the new movie, _Detective Pikachu_. "It's my treat, guys," James said. They both smiled at James. Jaiden and James sat next to each other, and Adam sat next to James. Before the movie started, James asked them, "Would any of you like popcorn or any other snack? _Especially you, Jaiden?_" Jaiden was angered. Infuriated. He made it obvious that she had some kind of problem. "_No, James,_" she said through gritted teeth. James was confused why she was acting this way, but then he realized what he had done. Adam didn't know what was going on. Then, Jaiden went out of the theater to the lobby. "Jaiden, wait!" James called, running after her. "Okay...I'm just gonna watch the movie," Adam decided.

James caught up with Jaiden in the lobby. "Jaiden, I'm so sorry-" But then he saw her buying three small popcorns. _Three? _James realized, _That must mean one for her, too!_ Jaiden walked back into the theater. The previews were still playing. "For you, and for you," she said coldly, giving a small popcorn to each of them. "Thanks, Jaiden!" Adam said. "No problem," she replied. Then... she put a popcorn bite in her mouth. _Yes! She's eating! _James thought, relieved.

Once the movie was over, Adam went home and James rode Jaiden back to her house. "James, I need to ask you a very important question." Jaiden said very seriously. "What?" "Am I...fat?" James was surprised she had asked him such a question. "N-no! Why would you ever think that! You're..._ beautiful." _He said, putting his arms on her waist. Jaiden looked at him, saying, "Really?" "Yes." Then she put her arms on his shoulders and... kissed him on the lips. "You're...beautiful too," Jaiden replied. "I...love you." James told her. "...what?!"

** THE END**

**Epilogue**

Jaiden and James had been together for a while now. Jaiden was going to therapy for her anorexia. He had a big secret to tell her. He went out downtown and to a ring store. Adam was with him. "Adam, what ring should I buy for Jaiden and I?" "...what?"


End file.
